The Shades are Drawn
by Amore di Crepuscolo
Summary: Edward leaves Bella for another women.Alice stays, a few weeks later Bell finds out she is pregnant. Throw in a little revenge and some other charecter and what else could you get.-Edward/OC-Bella/OC-B/E?-full summary inside-
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a little story I'll be working on while I work on getting another chapter to my other story.**

_**Summery**_

Edward left Isabella Marie Swan for another woman, Edward told everyone to leave her be but Alice couldn't lose another family member after she lost Jasper so she decided to stay. A few weeks after Edward left Bella, she find out she is pregnant with his child. With the help of Alice and the rest of the Cullen's she gets back at Edward going against all the things he told her to do. When they decide to go back to Forks will Bella, her children and the two people you would never guess would live with the Cullen's run into Edward and his new woman?

**Ok so before I actually put up the story I want to know again if this story should go on or not. I also have a poll on my page on who the extra two characters should be. (**Hint** they are from the Volturi)**


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

**AN: ok I am starting a new story while I work on my others**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight=(.**

_Chapter 1 Why?_

_Bella POV_

"**Alice I don't get it why are you still here he told you all to just leave like he did"** I questioned Alice the only reason I did is because of what happened only hours before.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked into the Cullen house like I always did after school to find everyone gone. I decided to go up to Edwards room and wait. I started walking up the stairs tripping a few times. When I got there I opened the door to see something that wrenched my heart out just like the last time he left. There was a note sitting on his couch with my name on it. At that moment I knew he left for good this time. I read the note._

_**Bella-**_

_**I don't know how to say this but I really don't love you anymore I found someone that is way better than you could ever be I am sorry this didn't work out but you need to move on **_

_I turned to the second page he had written tears already pouring down my face._

_**Here are a list of things that I want you to do**_

_**1. Please for me just move on.**_

_** will refrain from any contact with my family**_

_**3. Don't do anything reckless or stupid**_

_**4. Try not to think of me**_

_**5. As for me leaving you can take any one car you want**_

_**6. DON'T MOPE AROUND!**_

_I was full on crying then. I decided to visit each room to remember each good time I had with them. I went into Carlisle and Esme' s room to find another letter._

_**Bella-**_

_**Dear we are so sorry we had to leave you all alone but Edward had some things over us and we are just so sorry we had to leave you our daughter. How can we ever repay you. You will always be apart of our family no matter what. So remember you will always belong in our hearts forever.**_

_**-Carlisle and Esme**_

_I hated him the most at that moment. I couldn't believe he made his on parents leave someone who was like a daughter to them that is just wrong I thought as I dragged my self into Emmett and Roses' room.. When I got in there just like the last time I found another note, well two that I couldn't resist to read. They were all my family except Edward who will never be my family again. I was kind of afraid to read this letter at that moment because me and Rosalie didn't get along very well but I had to take my chances._

_**Dear Bella, my sister-**_

_**I am probably the last person you would think would be sorry for you but I am because I have been well not very kind to you in the past and I would like to make that up to you. The next time I see you (which I hope will be soon)we will do something together like shopping maybe just you and me. If you ever need to talk just call me or I might call you so here is my number; 555-425-6545**_

_**Your sister, **_Rosalie Hale

_At that point I knew the only person I really could talk to, Rose. I really hoped that one day I would see the Cullen's again. But really wanted to know what Emmett had to say he was the one that would say something that might make my day._

_**To Clumsy Bella-**_

_**I am going to kick Edwards ass for you. He deserves it I cannot believe that he would leave you for another woman. I mean that is shallow he is like a…………man whore. I hope to see my clumsy little sis soon so don't fall down the stairs.**_

_**-From your big bro the Awesome Emmett**_

_At this point I felt like laughing because I wanted Emmett to kick his sorry cheating ass. Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme really made my day so far even after everything they still considered me family. I started heading for Alice's room, 'Gosh I really am going to miss Alice she was my bff and like the sister I never had' I thought as I entered her room only to find a small scrap of paper that said_

_**Turn Around Bella**_

_I turned around d to see Alice standing there._

"_**Oh my gosh is that you Alice" I said surprised**_

"_**Yes it is me Bella" she said in her bell-like voice**_

**End Flashback**

"**Bella I only stayed because after I lost jasper I told my self I would never lose another family member" she said in a small voice**

_**A**__**N: sorry I left it cliffy I just wanted to get another chapter up the next chapter will have Charlie it and his little secret which he reveals to Alice that even she didn't know about.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Charlie's Secret

**AN: I finally got time to write. Snow days rule. OK so this chapter has some surprises. Well read on and find out.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Charlie's Secret**_

"Alice I just don't get why he left. I mean I thought he loved me, he had even asked me to marry him" I told Alice while looking at the ring Edward had given me

"Bella, either do I. I'm not the one who reads mind but it doesn't matter anymore because even if my idiot brother-wait he is no longer my brother anymore—anyways you will always be family to us no matter what" Alice stated truthfully.

"Well we should get going, Charlie might wonder where I am" I said. Even though I knew, he knew where I was.

"Ya we should get going" Alice said in a non-Alice voice (**just think of it as the opposite of Alice) **"Oh and Bella do you want me to stay with you at your house tonight?"

"Um...sure that would be nice" I said to Alice. I was so used to having Ed-him over that it felt nice to have such a good friend as Alice.

* * *

L8tr that night

* * *

When I walked in to my room after eating a silent depressing dinner with Charlie. I still couldn't believe he did that to me. When I got to my room Alice was already waiting for me

"**Alice can I talk to you about something" I asked her quietly.**

"_**Sure Bella you can ask me anything" she replied**_

"**D-d-ddo you know why he would do something like that, I mean he didn't even tell me in person" I said starting to get angry**

"_**Well I don't think I can answer that question" Alice said staring down at the ground.**_

"**Well I should get to sleep" I said grabbing my pajama's and heading towards the bathroom.**

That night Alice stayed with me and I was thankful for that. The only thing I wasn't thankful for was my nightmare.

**Nightmare**

_I was running through the forest when a slutty vampire came up to me and said _

"_He never wanted you! All he wants is for you to die!" at that she started laughing._

_I tried to run but I wasn't going anywhere, then she caught me and tried to bite me._

**Nightmare**

I woke up panting in my bed from the dream. I looked around but Alice was no where to be seen so I decided to go get breakfast. I started walking down the stairs when I heard Charlie talking to Alice, I really had to hear this.

* * *

_**-Alice POV-**_

I was watching Bella sleeping when I had a vision.

_I was sitting at a table talking to Charlie about my past and how I was 'adopted' by the Cullen's_

When the vision was over I heard Bella let out a string of profanities and something about Edward in her sleep. Then I thought of an Idea maybe I should make Charlie dinner since it was Saturday and I wanted Bella to sleep in, plus it will give me an excuse to actually cook. I started to make the eggs and bacon and when I was done I made sure to have them on a plate exactly when Charlie came down.

"Hey Alice where's Bella?" Charlie asked me

"**She's still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up" I told him.**

"Did you make this cause this is very good!" he exclaimed 

"**Ya it was the least I could do and I wanted to try out my cooking skills" I said to him while washing the used dishes.**

"So whens Edward coming over" Charlie said eating more of his food.

"**Edwards not coming" I said trying to make him not ask too many questions.**

"What do you mean by he's not coming" Charlie questioned

"**What I mean is Edward left...again" I said trying not to get angry.**

"Well where is the rest of your family, and why did he leave?" He asked trying to stay calm.

"**To start off Emmett & Rose are vacationing on a private island because the are so mad at Edward they had to get away, Carlisle & Esme are on there third honeymoon, and I am here. As for why he left it is because he cheated on Bella the one thing we thought he would never do." I chocked out trying not to cry my tearless sobs. I thought I heard him say '**_Stupid lying cheating vampire said he would never leave __her'_** but I wasn't sure.**

"How could he do that to her, he promised he wouldn't leave her again" Charlie said his face turning purple "Alice why are you still here shouldn't you still be with your family?"

"**OK, I'll tell you why I'm here Charlie but it is kind of a sad story" I said running my little fingers through my short hair.**

"I have time, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said the purpleness starting to fade.

"**First I'll just tell you I'm not going to put dates in here cause they don't matter very much. Well my story starts off when I was younger so in don't remember much. When I was younger I saw things like visions that would happen in the future. **

**My parents basically thought I was crazy so they put me in an asylum. I was there for quiet a few years until I escaped. I ran for quiet a while until I came upon the Cullen's and they took me in. **

**But while I was on my way there I found a boy named Jasper he is Roses' twin. I was really in love with him but there were some people that didn't like him very much. One day I came home and he was gone. **

**I waited for about a month until I got word from Italy that they found his body dead. It was the worst time of my life especially since I told him to go because he had to. After that I told myself no matter what I will stay with a family member, even if nobody else will. **

**That is the reason I stayed with Bella but the rest of the family except Edward will come visit her, well without him knowing at least." **When I was finished telling the story I had a feeling Charlie was going to tell me something but he hadn't made up his mind or was somehow blocking my visions.

"Was his name Jasper Whitlock?" Charlie asked suspiciously

"**Uh Charlie how did you know that?" I asked him. **How could Charlie possibly know that I mean I never told any human about that except Bella, who would never tell him that without risking our secret.

"Well I have to tell you that this has something to do with your secret" He told me "I know your a vampire so I will tell you of my story and how I know Jasper. Well to start off I was born in 1841 to Mary Ana Whitlock and Charles Joseph Swan. 

My mother was Jaspers, mothers, sister, therefore I am his cousin. My father was half-vampire, and I am a fourth. During my mothers birth she was killed leaving me with my father who explained it all to me. 

Since I am mostly human I can live off human food. When Jasper enrolled in the army I was the first to know and it was a hard time in my family. After he allegedly died I went looking for him but I never found him. 

Then a few years back I found him only to find he was a vampire. At that time I was working for the Volturi and was sent to recruit him for the guard. So I have to tell you Jasper is not dead his alive but I had to use my power to make it seem to everyone that he was dead even you. 

After that I left the guard and came to Forks where I met Bella's mother Renee. After Bella was born I told Renee what I was and she left thinking I was crazy. I had to implant it in her brain that she left because she didn't love me anymore. 

Then one day when Bella come to visit my dad came by. He told me that sometimes the gene skipped a generation and that my daughter was completely human, and I was glad. Then she came and met you guys and I still wasn't sure if I should tell her, does she know your secret?" He asked me.

I was just about to tell him when Bella barged in.

"_**To hell I know"**_ she yelled making no sense at all **_"How could you not tell me?"_**

* * *

_**-Bella POV-**_

I couldn't believe that my dad was part vampire. t was kind of creepy since I hung out with some that were completely oblivious to this.

Then one day when Bella come to visit my dad came by. He told me that sometimes the gene skipped a generation and that my daughter was completely human, and I was glad. Then she came and met you guys and I still wasn't sure if I should tell her, does she know your secret?" He asked Alice.

What I wasn't part vampire. That is actually a good thing I wanted to be completely human. I should confront him right now. So I did.

"_**To hell I know" **_I yelled not making any sense at all **_"How could you not tell me?"_** I wasn't very happy at that moment

"Bella" Charlie said trying to calm me down "I just didn't know how to tell you. I also didn't know how you would react"

"_**Its OK dad I know what you mean, but how come even they didn't know it?" I asked him as I started to cool down.**_

"Well it has to do with my power I can put an illusion in some ones head, well except yours which is kind of odd but it doesn't really matter since I have a human eye color" he said with a chuckle "Well I gotta go be back later Bells"

"_**Bye dad" I called out as he left.**_

Since Alice had to go hunting tonight I decided to call Rosalie.

**Ring, Ring**

(Rose italics, Bella bold)

_Hello_

**Hey Rose its me Bella**

_Oh Hey Bella, so whatcha need?_

**I was wondering if you could do me a favor the next time you see Jackass**

_Sure I would love to help you get revenge_

**OK so here's what I need you to do. Well first off, I really hate his Volvo so I need you to paint it puke green and then I need you to blow it up leaving a note at the crime scene saying**

**You will pay for what you did to me**

**-Your ex-fiancé**

**does that sound good?**

_Bella that is excellent you have a devious mind well I gotta go Emmett is waiting for me_

**Well speaking of Emmett can you tell him I said hi and that he can kick, Jackass's ass whenever he wants**

_Sure thing Bella and Emmett says hi too_

**Bye Rose**

_Bye Bella_

***Phone Closes***

After I shut my phone Alice came through the window with a evil grin on her face.

"**Bella that is going to be awesome he will pay big time for this, and what is even funnier is that Carlisle and Esme wont do a thing about it." she said laughing with me.**

"_Revenge is sweet" I said evilly._

"**Well you should get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us" she told me.**

"_Alice please say it has nothing to do__with shopping" I groaned as I fell asleep._

* * *

**AN: Ok it may seem that I kind of rushed it but Edward has already left her once and since Alice stayed she isnt in that much pain**

**1, please take the poll I have up it will really help me get the next chapter up**

**the poll I have up now will be taken down and replaced since I can wait a liilt while for that one.**

**YOU NEED TO REVIEW AND ALSO READ MY OTHER STORY WHEN I CAME BACK AND REVIEW THAT ONE**

* * *

**until the next chapter**


	4. READ ME!

**YOU MUST READ THIS iT DEPEND ON THE LIFE OF THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Don't yell at me but I really had to put up this Authors note. **

**First off I really need you to review this story.....**

**Secondly if you want this story to continue you HAVE to take the poll on my page**

**The poll is on whether Bella should have twins (boy/boy, girl/girl, boy/girl) or not, and what the name_(s)_ should be, plus I also have to figure out the last name (Cullen or Swan)**

**So right now I am confused and if you just take the poll I will get up the next chapter a whole hell of a lot faster**

PS: the swearing in the chapters will be toned down a bit I just put it in there to show that Bella is mad 

PPS: I will try not to have anymore Authors notes in the story but I make no promises.


	5. READ!

Check out My Page for my Website (labeled website)

it has looks for every charecter

I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
